Appliances or devices such as refrigerators have temporally varying power consumption behavior. For example, a refrigerator compressor turns ON/OFF periodically based on the degree of cooling required. This behavior directly impacts the amount of energy consumed by the device. Therefore, increased power consumption can result from various anomalies that cause deviations in normal operation of the appliance.